Alex's Drabbles: Three, Two, One, Now!
by MisoSoup8D
Summary: This is just a bunch of drabbles of Alex's point of veiw. I have permission, don't worry. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: S'up brobro. xD so these are just little drabbles I plan on making throughout the Canterwood Crest story: Three, Two, One, Now! By my friend. I am Alex in the story, and so these are in her point of view. ENJOY! Wait! One more thing. Okay, so this is Alex's first day at Canterwood.**

_Holy crap…_

Were my first thoughts of my new school, Canterwood Crest Academy. My mom continued to drive through the gates as I thought about how huge this place was. I just stared out the windows for what seemed like hours, before we made it to the stables.

I sprinted into the large building, passing by beautiful horses of every kind. I finally reach the stall of my beautiful 16 hh palomino Quarter Horse mare, named Ginger. I smile at the owner's plaque on the front of my stall, gleaming with our names on it.

_Ginger_

_Alexis Paisley_

I stroke neck, smiling warmly at her.

"Welcome to our new home, Ginger. I have a feeling you're going to like it here a lot better than Chicago."I grin at my horse, kissing her nose and walking away. Ginger is mostly for leisure, since I came here mostly for the swim team. I run outside to see my brother and mom stranding there, waiting for me. My brother is in just casual clothes, but my mother, being the woman she is, is wearing tight cocktail dress, with red heals. Don't get me wrong, she's my idol, but if the woman was any more uptight, she would be somewhere in a mental hospital, dealing with stress problems. Yay for family dysfunction. Can't you just feel the sarcasm oozing out of my pours?

I shake my head and look at them. My mother looked uncomfortable and my brother looked like he would catch flies, his mouth was so wide.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." I say to them, not really meaning it.

"Slow one." Chris says to me.

"High school drop out, much?" I shoot at him.

He rolls his eyes, "Middle school delinquent much?" He asks me, grinning. I high-five him.

"You know it, big brother." I say to him. My mom looks like she could be burning holes into the sides of our heads, she's glaring so hard. Huh. I guess I am like her.

"I have to go. Bye, Chris. Bye, Mother Dearest." Chris hugs me, and then steps back. My mom just pats my shoulder, then scampers to the car.

"You gonna be okay all alone?" Chris asks me. I nod at him.

"Are you?" I ask him seriously.

"I'll be fine. Bye, Lexi." I smile at his nickname he gave me when I was younger.

"Bye, Christina."I joke about his girl name. He mock-glares at me, then walks to the car. I wave as they make their way out of the school campus. I pick up my bags and walk the whole way to my dorm.

When I walk in, I simply drop my bags on the floor of my room. I had chatted with my new roommate, Isabelle Adams, or Izzy, over Skype all summer. She seemed pretty weird. I love it. I haven't met her yet in person, but I have a feeling we'll be pretty good friends.

I check my phone and look for any missed calls. None. From where I used to live, I had very few friends, and my dad hated me. I am going to change that. I was no longer going to be the weird, fashion-obsessed girl that everybody picked on. I was going to be the girl that everybody loves. I was determined.

I shook my head to clear myself of those bad thoughts. I was no long Alexis. I was Alex. I see the time on my phone and shriek. I was late for my very first swim practice! I quickly change into my swim suit, grab my swim bag, and sprint to the pools.

When I get there, practice had just started, I leap into the pool and start swimming laps with the rest of the team. Though I had started about two laps late, after a few minutes I was outlapping the leader of the swimmer pack. I felt my hands scissor through the clear water and my feet propel my body forward. _This _was where I belonged.

A shrill whistle blared, and I stopped, treading water as the coach, Mandy demanded us to come to the edge of the pool. She looked to be about 26 and was very short. I went to the side of the pool where she was standing.

"The list of who made the team will be put up by tomorrow morning. Good job, everybody." She nods at us to leave and I climbed out. I dried myself off and put on jeans and a t-shirt, putting up my hair in a ponytail. I check the time of my phone again and walk out of the gate. I walk back to my dorm and sit down on one of the couches. I check my messages again. None. I sigh and walk up to my room. I drop my bag on the ground. I sit down on one of the bare beds. I listen to my iPod for a few minutes before standing up and walking out dorm building. I look around the campus for about 10 minutes before getting cold in my damp clothes. I walk back to Orchard and see a dark haired girl standing in the middle of the room

"IZZY!" I yell, running forward.

"ALEX!" She yelled back, running to meet me where I stopped.

"Hey hey hey." I say to her, sounding a little stupid.

"You haven't been swimming, have you?" She teased me, pointing to my damp outfit.

"Noooo…" I giggle, grinning from ear to ear. I linked arms with her and I skipped with her to our room.

This was going to be a new school. A new me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi I feel really bad for not uploading for so long… so yeah, sorry for the wait all 2 ½ of the people that are on alert. The half is Izzy. Yeah. Be offended.**

It's been about a week since I got here. So far I've made a good amount of friends. Izzy probably my best friend here, Jesse is pretty cool too. As far as guy-friends I don't really have much to play off of. Mike, Eli, Lucien, and the Hertford brothers are all really cool, but I don't know them well enough to be too good of friends. Cat was nice, but she seems to act differently around different people. Wysteria seems to keep to herself but when I got to know her well enough, she's pretty funny. Charlie seems a little moody, but who am I to say that? Cadi is really sweet, you really can't help but love her. All the rest of them are cool, but those are the few I've gotten close enough to.

"Alex. Alex. ALEX WAKE UP NOW YOU FOOL!" I feel a pillow come in contact with my back. Groaning, I roll over to look to see Jesse and Izzy grinning at me.

"Jesse, throw a pillow at me again, and I will have to cut you. Izzy, go make me food or I will have to kill you in your sleep." I mutter, just loud enough for them to hear me. Izzy rolls her eyes then, salutes me.

"So, what are we doing today?" I ask, sitting up are looking at Jess, who was checking her black-painted nails.

"I dunno what you're doing, but I have to go grab a late lunch with Wysteria." Jesse smirks at me.

"Lunch? What time is it?"

"3:50, dude. You sleep like a hippo." She laughs at me twisted expression.

"Shut up. Okay, go ahead to lunch, I'm gonna get ready." I say to her, throwing my legs over the side of my bed. She nods and does a three fingered wave as she walks out. Izzy passes her at the door, holding a tray with a bowl on it.

"I brought food. Where's she going?" Izzy questions, smiling at me as I take the tray from her hands.

"Lunch with Wyst. What are you doing today?" I ask, taking a bite of cereal.

"I have cross country practice." She says simply, walking into the bathroom and tying up her dark brown hair.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just call up someone." I shrug it off.

"Kay. Bye, Alex."

"Bye." I call as she shuts the door softly.

I sigh as I finish my bowl of cereal, setting it on the table beside me. I groan as I get up, stretching my limbs in an awkward star position. I pad to my closet, opening the door to the room filled with my clothes. I pick out a pair of grey ripped skinny jeans, a layered bright orange tank top and my luck pair of black Converse with the word "Smile" written at the toe. I throw on the outfit and decide to not put much effort into my make-up, only doing a coat of mascara. I run a large paddle brush through my hair, grab my iPod and cell phone, heading out the door.

I walk along the campus, stopping before the trails. I put my iPod headphones in my ears, softly humming along to the song 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers. I start towards the trail, smiling as the chorus of the upbeat song plays. Suddenly, I leaves and twigs snap behind my on the trail. I turn around only to come face-to-face with Eli. I let out a startled shriek, frightened by how quietly he was able to come up behind me. He chuckles and I take out my headphones, rolling my eyes.

"You scared me." I simply to him as a welcome.

"I can see that." He says, smirking. I roll my eyes again, and continue walking, him by my side.

"So, what are you doing out here, all alone?" I ask, slipping my iPod into my back pocket.

"Just taking a walk. You?"

"Just about the same. How do you like it here so far?"

"It's pretty good. I've already made a nice batch of friends." He says, nudging me with his elbow.

I smirk at him, "Yeah, we are pretty great…" I say in the snobbiest voice I can muster. He laughs and looks over at a clearing to our right. He gestures to it, walking over and sitting down on the green grass. He pats the spot next to him and I walk over sitting a few inches away.

"So, what was it like back home?" I ask suddenly, looking over at him. He flicks a bit of his inky black hair to the side.

"Okay. I'm from Austria originally, then moved to New York. I'm a city kid." He smirks. I roll my eyes playfully.

"Did you live with your parents?" I ask him.

"Nah. Foster parents. Real mom and dad died a while ago." He shrugs as if it's no big deal. I look over at him with wide eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said quietly. He shrugs again.

"Whatever. I'm just glad I have Lucien and Wyst. We grew up pretty close." I nod simply to his statement. I think of a quick subject I can change it to.

"Bet you were quite popular, huh?" I say jokingly, poking him in the shoulder. He shrugs again.

"I had a good amount of friends, I guess." He says slowly.

"What about 'lady friends'?" I ask, smirking slightly. He grins.

"Oh yeah, I was pretty good about that…"

"So you where a player, hmm?"

"Hey! I never once cheated on a girl!" He says defensively. I laugh.

"I find that hard to find true."

"Why, because of my sexiness?" He asks, laughing. I roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah. And you're modesty. You're the totally package!" I throw my hands up in the air dramatically.

"I know, right?" He says, throwing up his arms in the same fashion. I grin at him.

"I bet you were a huge womanizer. Or at least a big flirt." I say jokingly.

"Yeah. Y'know, I'm a married man."

"Oh you are, are you?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Yep. In kindergarten I got married to some girl I forget the name of."

I gasp in fake shock. "What a horrible husband!" I laugh.

"She'll be fine, I saw her eyeing another guy on the playground." He pouts.

"Aw, do want a divorce? I have an uncle who's a lawyer." I say, smirking.

"Mmmhmm." He says, keeping the child-like pout on his face.

" How are you going to break it to the wife? She will be so heart broken!" I say, sighing dramatically.

"No. She has the boy from the play ground…" He grumbles.

"Then dare I say, she might be relieved!"

"Am I really that bad?" He asks, putting on a fake hurt expression.

"Nah, you're okay-ish." I smirk.

"Okay-ish? I am amazing!"

"Don't forget charming." I say sarcastically.

"So. Why are you here?" He asks, changing the subject from him to me.

I sighed. "I had to get a away from my family. A lot has gone down the past couple of years."

"Like what?" Eli asks, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Well for starters, it seems as if my brother is hopping around from girlfriend to girlfriend for little 'sleepovers'. My parents are never home. And uhh….my little sister….passed away." I say, looking down and biting my lip. It was always awkward when I told people that.

He nods slowly. "I can relate. My older brother died a while ago. It sucks, doesn't it?" He asks, sighing. "Sorry about your sister, though."

"It's not like it's you fault. Sorry about your brother." I say back.

"….Hug make it better?" He asks suddenly, grinning next to me. I let out a small laugh.

"Suuurreee." I say drawling out the word. He scoots over and wraps his arms around me in a huge bear hug.

"Hugs make everything better!" He says.

"You're like an over-grown child, you know that?"

"Hey! My hugs are the best."

"Oh yeah…sure." I say dryly.

"Of course. How else would I be such a 'player'?" He asks. I laugh at his rather lame joke.

"Oh, yeah, you go ladies man!" I whoop, laughing. He grins at me.

"So…who you friends with here?" He asks me.

"Jesse, Izzy, Cat just that group and some people you don't know. I'll introduce you, though. Just remember, I was your friend first!" I declare, grinning at the boy next to me.

"Okay. Will do, Alex." He nods.

"Oh and also remember how beautiful and talented I am." I joke.

He raises an eyebrow. "Umm..okay then." I roll me eyes.

"I'm kidding. I'm not that conceited. At least I don't think I am…." I knit my eyebrows together in thought.

He shakes his head, his hair falling over his misty grey eyes. "You're not. I've my some pretty people in my life-you're not like them."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" I decide to confuse, twisting around his choice of words.

"Wha-. No, that's not what I meant, at all." He said, stumbling over his words. "I just meant that you aren't stuck up!" At the look of his face, I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, holding my stomach that was aching from the laughter flooding from my mouth.

"Oh my God, Eli, dude, I was kidding! I was seeing how you would react. Reaction by the way-priceless!" He glared playfully, but he couldn't help the twitching at the corner of his lips. When my laughter finally died down, I patted his back. "Thank you for stuttering though.." I laugh lightly. We sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before I asked him another question.

"What's you favorite color?" I ask, leaning back and laying down on the soft grass. He followed suit and did the same next to me.

"Either turquoise or dark purple. You?" He asks, looking up at the sky that was growing a little darker.

"Same, turquoise." He nods at my answer.

"Cool." He states simply.

"Okay, let's play a game. I tell an embarrassing story, then you. We can take turns." He nods.

"Alright. You first." He states. I rack my brain for one and shudder at the though of the words I was about to say.

"Okay. Well, when I was 3, my brother cut my hair so I looked like a dude with a Mohawk for 6 months. My baby pictures suck.." I say, burying my face in my hands, peaking out in between my fingers.

His eyes flickered from my face to my hair, no doubt imagining it, before cracking up laughing. "Hey, at least you brother had the decency to make it look like a Mohawk! When Lucien and I went after Wysteria's hair, she had patches of bright red hair, then bald spots!"

I laugh along with him. "Okay, okay. Your turn. And stop laughing at my suspense." I pouted, waiting for his story.

"Well when I was five and hadn't left Austria yet, we had this big shed in our backyard. So, being the little kid I was, I took my father's huge coat, and climbed all the way to the top. I spread it out like wings, and….jumped. I was proved wrong that day when I was convinced I could fly." He grinned at the thought. I burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Good thing you didn't jump off something bigger. Would've been a shame to loose such a dashing young man." I say sarcastically. "Okay, my turn. When I was around five years old, I was a cheerleader for my brother's elementary football team. I was doing a cartwheel, landed on my butt instead of my feet, and started bawling in front of the whole crowd." I cringed at the thought.

"Smmooootthh." He muttered, drawing out the word and raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you. But I am much tougher now." I flexed my arms jokingly. "Okay, your turn." I say, grinning.

"Alright, well this isn't too embarrassing, but it did kinda shock everyone I knew in school. While at lunch, I has a few friends that just so happened to be girls, who thought putting on makeup one me would be 'cool.' I resisted at first, but then they promised to only do my eyes. So I walked around all day with heavy eyeliner. Ah, the looks I got from my teacher, especially in gym."

I raised my eyebrows, imagined it, bursting out into laughter. "Oh my God! You must've looked SO pretty!"

"Some guys can pull off guy line, okay?" He muttered, glancing sideways.

"Okay, my turn….uhh once my friend my friend liked a guy. We were at the mall, and he asked me out. She though he meant her and she said yes. Then he walked away. When she went to the date where he said he'd be, she came back crying that he stood her up. It wasn't embarrassing to me all that much, but I still haven't had the heart to tell her…"

"Wow…awkward?" He commented.

"You have no idea…" I shook my head.

We spent the afternoon just talking and laughing, mostly at each other. Now that I have gotten to know each other a little better, Eli was my best guy-friend at the school. He was pretty cool. Also, he reminded me a lot of Jess…wonder what will happen there.

"Okay, well curfew states that we have to be back by fifteen minutes ago so…unless you want detention a week in, we better head back.

"Okay. Bye Alex, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I headed back to my dorm only to be tackled to the ground by Jesse.

"What. The. Heck?" I asked, pushing her off of me.

"Nothing. Missed ya." She patted my back. I saw Izzy out of the corner of my eye close her book she was reading, and roll her eyes.

"Where were you?" She asked me, checking her watch. "You're past curfew."

I roll my eyes. "With Eli. Y'know he's pretty cool." I nudged Jesse. "And you and him, Jess. Perfect couple…" I mused, her slapping my arm.

"Well let's head up. Night Jess." Izzy said, walking upstairs.

"You too." Jess called loudly.

"I should head up too. But seriously, you too would make a good couple." I stated again.

She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Alex."

"Night, Jesse, my love." I grinned, heading up to my room.

**A/N: Hahaha I couldn't wait to write that. It was pretty funny. Oh, and if you're reading this, you might not understand if you haven't read Author-Insomniac's story, Three, Two, One, Now! So yeah, there's your stupid credit, girlie! BYEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello dere. I haven't written in this thing in forever. Well, before we start, to get one thing straight, CREDIT GOES TO AUTHOR-INSOMNIAC. DATS RIGHT. YOU HEARD IT HERE FOLKS. Next thing, THIS WILL NOT BE IN ORDER. NONO. NUH-UH GIRLFRIENDDD. Sorry, I'm weird. For example, this one shiz be about Izzy's, Mom's wedding. Jeez that's a friggen mouthful. I shall go on a bloody rampage today, so GET THE HECK READY.**

What.

The.

Hell.

Why, Justin, just why would you not put gas in a car? Minor detail, I think not!

"Justin! Just pull over!" I heard Izzy say, breaking me out of my thoughts. I agreed with her on that one, but it doesn't mean I'm not still mad at the crazy chica.

"Oh my God…" I whispered, shaking my head. Justin looks over at me and smiles sheepishly, causing me to glare him.

We are on the side of the road because of him. No love, my friends, no love for Justin.

"Why didn't you check the gas?" Izzy said, frustration written clearly on her face.

"I did…yesterday." He said sheepishly, his face white. "My dad's gonna shoot me."

"Not if we get to you first." I started. "Or…someone else."

"What?" Izzy asked, turning and facing me.

"Well, this is normally the time where people killed by the serial killers in movies." I explained.

It fell silent. Did I say something wrong? Too bad.

"Well, we should go find help. We're not doing any good just sitting here." Izzy said, opening the car door.

I shrugged and jumped out after her, Justin following me. I see Izzy trip multiple times in her shoes.

Ha.

"Do you guys hear that?" Justin said, holding up a hand for us to stop.

"Yeah…it sounds like…music." I clarified.

"And smells like…beer." Izzy said, scrunching up her nose.

"A bar!" Justin cried.

"Better than nothing." I said. We walked a little while longer, just until the gross bar came into view. It had bright, blinding lights and music that vibrated the ground around it. It seemed like it would cause me to have a seizure, in short terms.

"This seems fun." Justin said dryly. I rolled her eyes and continued walking up to the door. There was a chalk board in front of the door.

'**Karaoke'** it read, in black letters.

"We chose a great night to get lost…" I said sarcastically, laying my hands on my hips.

Izzy grabbed one arm of both Justin and I as we were about to walk in.

"Guys, it's a bar. We're kids…can't we just send Justin in to get help or a phone or something?" She asked nervously, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Izzy, it will be fine. Come on." Justin urged.

Izzy took a deep breath and followed us in. The scent of stale beer and whiskey caused me to wrinkle my nose with disgust. I looked around to see a small stage up front with flashing karaoke lyrics on it. Ew. Simply, ew.

"Flashback to the movies a year ago with my mom." I said in a sing-songy voice.

Justin and Izzy laughed. "Come on, let's go ask the bartender if he has a phone or something." Izzy instructed, forever the responsible one.

We fought our way through the crowd of bodies, finally reaching the long wooden bar. I touched some of them…NOOOOOOOOOOO…..

The bartender was a fat, bearded man with dark beady eyes. Justin leaned over to whisper, "Look, it's Hagrid."

I smirked, biting my lip to keep from laughing. The large man turned to us. "What do you want?"

"I got this." Justin said, stepping forward. "Well, you see, our car broke down a mile or so down the road. Could we borrow a phone or something?"

The man laughed slightly. "Sit down, take a load off. Here, have some beer." He slapped a fizzing mug of orange and yellow liquid in front of Justin. Again, ew.

Justin looked at the offer, contemplating drinking it, earning simultaneous slaps from Izzy and I.

"No thanks, sir, but about the phone…?" Justin said, but the bartender had already moved on.

"Nice, Justin." Izzy commented dryly.

"Well as long as we're here…how bout some karaoke?" Justin asked.

Izzy and I simply looked at each other. "Well it's not like we're coming back here…ever…again." I stated.

"No. No no, no. No to the no no no. **NO!" Izzy protested.** "I don't _sing._"

"Pleeeeaaassee? I'll go first!" I pleaded.

Justin smirked. "Alex, I've heard you sing in the shower."

I simply returned the look. "Justin, I've heard you sing…well, everywhere."

Justin had this weird, yet oddly cute, habit of bursting in to random song.

"Wait…when were you by a shower I was taking?" I ask suddenly.

Justin blushed. "You sing, uh, loudly…?"

I held up a hand, more than a little weirded out. "I don't even want to know."

"I want to sing a song." Justin stated. I shook my head, a grin on my face.

"Haha, right." Izzy said.

"No really." Justin replied. "Alex is right, we'll never be here again! I'm gonna do it!"

"Oh shit…" I moaned as Justin walked over to the DJ.

"Wonder what he's gonna si- oh no. No…no…" Izzy said. Apparently, she knew exactly what he's going to sing.

I'm scared.

In a few seconds, Justin was on stage with a microphone.

"_Now a red solo cup is the best receptacle…"_

The whole bar seemed to burst into laughter, making it hard to hear the next few verses. Oddly enough, though, they all started singing along soon. Weird people.

"_RED SOLO CUP! I FILL YOU UP! LET'S HAVE A PARTY! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!"_

Izzy and I just stared at each other, both with expressions' of horror and amusement.

"Kill me now…" I said, shaking my head and laughing.

"Only if you kill me with you." Izzy retorted. I bite my lip. I sort of, maybe, possibly miss this. I mean, I'm still pissed but, I'll just have to be the bigger person. And nice. Lord help me.

"I miss you Izzy…" I said quietly.

"Same. It's not the same." Izzy said, looking at me meaningfully. At the same moment we grab each other in a tight hug, shouting "I'm sorry!"

Finally, the song ended and Justin was back on the floor, earning many highfives from the piss drunk men and disturbing gross 'seductive' looks from the women twenty years or older than him. Oh, yeah super sexy ladies. Oh wait, you have a little face on your make-up there.

At the looks on our faces, Justin grinned. "Yay, the band's back together!"

I raised my eyebrows. "You weren't even in the band when it broke up."

"Yeah I was!"

"For a week!" Izzy laughed.

"OH SHUT UP AND HUG ME!" He yelled, opening his arms wide. Izzy and I both rolled our eyes, but nonetheless walked over to him, each wrapping an arm around his torso. He wraps his arms around us smiling.

Izzy stepped back and 'Awwww'ed when Justin kissed my head. I'm going to have to get her back for that later. Dammit, I'm blushing.

"Okay. My turn." I elbowed my way through the large mob of sweaty bodies. _Don't touch me, don't touch me, and don't touch me._ I thought to myself. I walked up to the DJ and poked his shoulder. "Can you play 'Tell Me A Lie?'" I asked. He nodded, handing me a microphone. I breath in slightly, waiting for the words to come up on the screen. Even though I don't even need them…

"_Can't ever get it right, no matter how hard I've tried. And I've tried."_

I started, looking for Izzy and Justin in the crowd. I see Izzy bob her head slightly to the music, causing me to grin.

I looked over and saw Justin doing the same.

"_As you break my heart again this time, tell me I'm a screwed up mess. That I never listen, listen. Tell me you don't want my kiss, that you're needing distance, distance. Tell me everything but don't you say she's what you're missing baby. If he's the reason your leaving me here tonight, spare me what you're think and tell me a lie."_

I see Justin say something to Izzy, and I justin continue to sing the upbeat song.

When the song ended, I shook my head at the shouts of 'encore' and simply walked back to Izz and Justin. "So…how was it?" I question nervously.

"It was sexy…I mean good." Justin said, blushing. I blush also, smirking at the same time.

"No, it was sexy." Izzy agreed. "And more importantly, it was angry."

"That's what she said." Justin and I said simultaneously. We are equally as dirty minded.

Izzy closed her eyes for a moment, sighing. "I'm not gonna even grace that with a reply."

"'Ya just did, babe." I giggled, linking arms with her and skipping to the door. "Let's go find somewhere else to get a phone."

"No need."

Well you can just slap me with tomato, fuck me sideways and call me Shirley. What the _hell _is Mr. Newman doing here? Isn't that man supposed to be getting married right about now?

I turned around to see the older version of Justin standing there, his wedding tux still on. "Nice song, Alex." He says simply.

I raise an eyebrow. "Thanks?"

"H-how'd you find us?" Justin stammered. Aw, poor baby. He's so getting his ass beat.

"Some stranger on the side of the road picked up your phone from my UNLOCKED car and called the name labeled 'Dad'." Mr. Newman fumed.

Izzy and I turned on Justin, glaring at him. I swear, if looks could kill…he's be long gone.

"You. Had. A. Phone?" Izzy asked, her jaw clenched tight.

"Uhh…_Going to the chapel, and we're gonna get married…"_

I smacked his arm. "Now is not the time for the Beach Boys." I grumbled. Even though that was rather funny…

"Get in the car. The reception started fifteen minutes ago."

"How far away are we?" Izzy asked.

"About a quarter mile."

Both Izzy and I glared at Justin. "Why didn't you tell us!"

Justin was quiet, then gave a weak, "Party rockers in the house…?"

"No." I poke his nose.

Izzy and I followed Mr. Newman to the car, which was now full of gas, leaving Justin rejected on the steps of the bar.

"You coming or not?" I called to him, shaking my head.

"COOOMMMIIINNGGG darling!" Justin called, running across the lot to the car.

I smacked my forehead. Forever ashamed.

"He's a keeper, eh Alex?"

I smacked Izzy, mock-glaring.

"You say nothing." I warned.

She said nothing.

Point uno for moi.

When we reached the reception, everybody was up and moving.

A live band was playing in the corner, everybody dining on white tablecloths. It was absolutely gorgeous. An _actual family _wedding.

Never thought I'd see one of these.

Izzy immediately ran over to her mom, no doubt apologizing.

Mr. Newman and -_Newman_ made their way to the dance floor for the first dance, moments after Izzy had approached her mother. Izzy was standing there, smiling like a fool.

My girl, everybody. My best flacking friend I'll ever get.

Again, Lord help me.

The DJ announced that couples were allowed to join the dance. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face Justin. He had his hand out and he was grinning like an idiot.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" He asks in a posh British accent. I roll my eyes, taking his hand nonetheless.

We began to dance in slow circles, an awkward silence falling over us.

"So…erm…red solo cups and such…" I mutter. He laughs.

"Your strange. I like it." He does an odd eyebrow wiggle.

"Oh my God. You're an idiot." I say, hooking my finger behind his neck comfortably.

"But you like it."

I tilt my head back and laugh, shaking my head.

"Sure. Sure, I guess I do." I say simply. He smiles and nods. Out nowhere, he leans in. The weird part is, I lean in too.

"How would you feel…if I kissed you right now?" He asks, a small smirk on his face.

"…I'd like it." I whisper. With that he leans in and kisses me.

Oh dear God….WHY CAN'T I STAND RIGHT NOW?

I'm turning mushy. CURSE YOUUUUUUUU.

After the reception, we all went home. Justin and I were sitting on the couch, watching Paranormal Activity.

Sort of.

I had my face hidden behind his shoulder, trying not to scream at the movie. I open one of my eyes, trying to look at Justin's face. He looks like he's trying to be calm, but epically failing. It's actually sort of cute.

"I think we should go to bed. It's been a long day." Justin says, his face buried in my hair. I look up and poke his nose.

I seem to do that a lot.

"Yeah right. You just don't want to watch the rest of the movie." I grin.

He rolls his eyes. "Pcshhh.."

"It's true, don't even try to deny it. Now go to bed, little boy." I said, pecking him on the lips.

"You kissed a little boy. Pedophile." Justin grumbles. I raise an eyebrow. He does _not _want to go down this road with me.

"Fine then, I'll just stop!" I cry, running up the steps.

"Burn." I hear Izzy say from downstairs, causing me to laugh. I hear Justin say something, just before I hear footsteps on the stairs. I duck into Justin's room, his being the first in the hallways.

Wow. I'm surprised it's not messier.

"BOO!" I whisper shout, careful not to wake up Cari. Justin jumps, turning and looking at me. "See! You are scared!" I laugh, pointing at him.

"You were even more scared!" He argues stepping forward.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was. Too."

With each word he said, he took a step forward, until he was inches away from me. He's tall though, so I wasn't even close to his face.

Damn being short.

Just kidding, damn giraffe boy.

"Was not." I whisper. He laughs, just before leaning in to kiss me. After about a minute or

so (possibly 3…) He shoves me back lightly and shuts his door.

"What?" I ask.

"Ha, now you're all alone." He says though the door, laughing. I roll my eyes, walking back

over to Cari's room. I dive on her bed, not wanting to sleep on Barbie city. Take that, Izzy!

Revenge is sweet.

I fall asleep, dreaming of ghosts and demons.


End file.
